


mornings

by whichlights



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines, i was just in the mood for some domestic sarchensey bc im rereading trc, its not that deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Every morning goes a little something like this.





	mornings

Mornings in the Gansey-Sargent-Cheng apartment-house-hotel went something like this.

Blue slept in later, by about a half hour, so Gansey and Henry would wake up and Henry would sneak in a kiss on Gansey's forehead before going to make coffee. Gansey would turn on the news or a history documentary if anything good was on, and send a text to Adam that could be answered in a minute, hour, or later that night, depending on what timezone Gansey and Blue and Henry were in at that moment.

Blue wandered into the kitchen area in one of the boy's old sweaters, or hoodies, or jackets, and she yawns and she steals Henry's coffee. Henry gives a fake huff, because he made it for Blue anyways, and makes himself another. Blue steals Gansey's phone to call her mother, and Gansey makes a comment something along the lines of disbelief at dating thieves.

If they were traveling, they would have this routine in the free breakfast bar at the hotel. If they were at their shared apartment, they would have it in the kitchen with the big window that they put those little sticky shapes on. If they were at Fox Way, or Gansey's house, or Henry's house, or the Barns, little bits changed- Blue would not steal Gansey's phone and instead would simply talk to her mother, Gansey would read a book instead of going downstairs to watch the news or a history documentary, or Henry would make coffee in paper cups he wouldn't have to wash, or Gansey would just go talk to Adam instead of texting him.

Either way, they made sure they had the important things. There were three very important things to make the mornings truly  _mornings_ when it concerned Gansey-Sargent-Cheng.

1\. Gansey.

2\. Sargent.

3\. Cheng.

And that was truly all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and i have a lot of feelings about things i never blog about (example- sarchensey)


End file.
